


[podfic of] True Colors: A Triptych

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Frank hasn’t seen white torture since he was overseas. Now, he’s found Red curled up in a hole in the wall, sense-deprived, and he killed the guys who did it too quickly for him to truly be known as the Punisher.





	[podfic of] True Colors: A Triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digiella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True Colors: A Triptych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306706) by [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/pseuds/Beguile). 



Title: True Colors: A Triptych

Fandoms: Daredevil

pairing: Gen

Author: Beguile

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: Rjcreighton

Cover artist: wingedwords

[Ch 01](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/true%20colors/true%20colors%20A%20triptych%20ch%2001.mp3) 14:57

[Ch 02](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/true%20colors/true%20colors%20A%20triptych%20ch%2002.mp3) 16:29

[Ch03](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/true%20colors/true%20colors%20A%20triptych%20ch%2003.mp3) 22:54

Total time: 54:20

Mp3 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
